


Claim

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You’re not so innocent yourself. You’re a little masochist, a little rabbit too curious for its own good.”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Claim

The hill overlooked Tokyo.

His view consisted of skyscrapers, but the starry night sky as well. He held Hide in his arms, though the beautiful blond was sound asleep. He brushed glistening golden locks, however his best friend started stirring in his sleep. He stopped caressing Hide, except the human leaned into him more.

It didn’t take Hide long to wake up, the beautiful boy gasping in surprise. He let out a chuckle as Hide recognized him, just before he was tackled to the ground. He lay on the grass, with Hide sitting on top of him. He could care less, considering Hide weighed nothing to him now.

“What the heck, ‘Neki?!” Hide exclaimed, his fingers clutching Kaneki’s shirt, amber eyes piercing Kaneki’s silver ones. “How did you even bring me here? I was asleep in bed, but now _we’re_ on top of a hill …”

“I missed you,” Kaneki explained, squeezing Hide's hips, rubbing circles into them. “And I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Is this … like a date, then?”

“It can be if you want it to be.”

“I wouldn’t mind …”

“I wouldn’t, either.”

“You look … different, but I like your new look.”

“And I like your pajamas. The rabbit prints, and this cute rabbit plushy-”

“Give it back, ‘Neki.”

“Jump!”

“You’re such a meanie now!”

XOXO

His ghoulish appendages dangled the rabbit plushy in the air.

He laughed as Hide jumped, the twirling tendrils teasingly just out of reach. He always admired Hide, that the beautiful blond was so clever and courageous. He let Hide grab a stagnant appendage, just before coiling his best friend so that the human wouldn’t pull on them. He heard a whine, especially as Hide was sent tumbling into a bed of sunflowers. He stared at Hide, considering Hide looked like a sunflower himself.

He was memorized by Hide, though the beautiful blond didn’t need to know about his dirty daydreams. It was the thought of Hide, who kept him sane through the sleepless nights. It was the memory of Hide, his voice, touch, and _scent_ during a _rut_. It was odd for a ghoul to _lust_ after a human, but he was only a half-ghoul and his _love_ for Hide is stronger than the ghoul in him.

“If you want this back, then give me a kiss,” Kaneki smirked, pinning Hide down, his silver eyes staring at Hide’s lips. “Or am I asking for too much?”

“I missed you,” Hide sighed, grabbing his collar, then brushing their lips together. “But I knew you would come back to me when you were ready. So I waited for you and now we’re here.”

“I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long.”

“…You did, just a little.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“And I’m never letting you go again.”

“And I’m never leaving you again.”

“Touch me, ‘Neki.”

“Whatever you say, Hide.”

XOXO

His fingers fluttered over Hide’s pajamas.

He saw Hide biting his lips, the beautiful blond blushing underneath him. He tugged Hide’s pajamas off, his tongue running across Hide’s inner thigh. He draped Hide’s legs over his shoulders, just before his ghoulish appendages eagerly flared to touch the human haunting him. He smirked as the tendrils carefully coiled Hide, especially in anticipation to draw delightful moans out of the human.

He tried being gentle, but he was aching to fulfill his dirty dreams of Hide. He wasn’t alone in this need, his human hugging him closer for more skin-to-skin contact. He needed the warmth of Hide’s body, considering he hadn’t seen his human in months. He also needed to satisfy his _ruts_ , particularly those that he had suppressed on his bloody crusade. He was approached by other ghouls on his _ruts_ , however he only desired the flesh of his human _mate_.

“Fuck me, ‘Neki!” Hide whined, his voice breathy, shaky. “I want you so much.”

“Of course,” Kaneki chuckled, skipping the foreplay, then penetrating the beautiful blond. “As you wish, my darling.”

“Y-You’re so … hard.”

“You’re as tight as ever, just like I imagined.”

“…I love you, ‘Neki.”

“And I love you, Hide.”

XOXO

The beautiful blond didn’t last long.

He expected as much, especially since Hide is human. The blond was being too overstimulated anyway, considering the tendrils were stroking him as well. Those ghoulish appendages were fixated with Hide, like they harbored his feelings for the human as well. There were many in love with Hide, but the human was his and his alone.

He was possessive and protective of Hide, not to an unhealthy extent. The blond belonged to him, his human was very well aware of that. There were times the ghoul in him was obsessive, though Hide managed to soothe his ghoul. Those who dared to come in-between Hide and him were warned not to ever again, except some just wouldn’t listen. Those individuals were taken care of by him, however Hide was oblivious of his murderous tendencies.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kaneki groaned, pounding poor Hide, his blond locks disheveled, and entwined with sunflower petals. “I love seeing you like this.”

“… I-It’s too much,” Hide gasped, holding Kaneki close, fingers tangled in ashen locks, and face buried in the crook of Kaneki’s neck. “Y-You’re so fast …”

“You asked for it, sweetheart.”

“…I know, ‘Neki.”

“I wanted to do this for so long, to do all the things I did to you in my dreams.”

“…Oh, ‘Neki.”

“And I fucked you all night in my dreams, too.”

“Pervert.”

“You’re not so innocent. You’re a little masochist, a little rabbit too curious for its own good.”

“…Maybe.”

“Relax, I’m not going to break you _yet_.”

XOXO

He held Hide in his arms.

The beautiful blond soiled and spent, his body laying loose and limp. He placed a kiss on Hide’s forehead, the human nuzzling him in return. He may have gone … _overboard_ , but it’s not like Hide didn’t have his fun. He lacked control, especially when it came to Hide. It was evident enough, considering Hide’s scent was intoxicating since the human is his mate. It was then impossible, regardless Hide was physically inferior as a human which made his mate more vulnerable.

He stood up as the full moon revealed itself, with Hide cradled in his arms and hugging the rabbit plushy. He left the hill, then treaded through the streets of Tokyo. He saw Hide’s apartment building among Tokyo’s skyscrapers, just before jumping onto Hide’s open balcony. He snuggled Hide underneath the blankets in bed, not bothering to get cleaned up. He was too tired to do anything else, as was Hide who already felt sore.

“You owe me a lot of aftercare,” Hide sighed, yawning, amber eyes half-lidded. “And I mean a lot.”

“Sure,” Kaneki agreed, caressing Hide, the blond leaning into his touch. “You earned it.”

“You’re going to watch cheesy horror movies with me tomorrow, too.”

“…Fine.”

“And I want you to start reading to me again.”

“…Alright.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, ‘Neki.”

“I know I am.”

“Goodnight, ‘Neki.”

“Sweet dreams, Hide.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
